Christie
How Christie joined the Tourney Christie entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 hoping to save the life of her grandfather. She is defeated, and she returns home. Upon her arrival, she finds out that not only is her master missing, but Eddy, as well. Returning home to Brazil, disappointed and baffled to the location of both Eddy and her grandfather, she learns from the hospital where her grandfather was staying that he was transferred to the Mishima Zaibatsu's medical facility. In order to find the exact location of her grandfather, Christie enters the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Christie: *Play 39 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using either Eddy or I.M. Eddie, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Christie on the Jungle Japes stage. After defeating Christie, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Ho Chi Myong's granddaughter, Christie Monteiro.". You will then see her to the left of Ice King, to the right of Eddy, below Hiccup, and above Jake. Special Attacks Mallet Smash (Neutral) Christie cartwheels briefly into the air and bringing her leading foot down on the opponent. Rhinoceros Horn (Side) Christie turns around, does a spinning roundhouse kick, and launches herself foot-first at an opponent. Scratch Wheel (Up) Christie performs a jumping, high-kicking splits kick, Spin Scythe (Down) Christie performs two spinning kicks, aimed at around shoulder level. She slides forward a little bit during these two attacks. Spinning Beat (Hyper Smash) Christie says "Think you can beat me?!" and performs three jumping, high-kicking splits kicks, Healing (FInal Smash) Christie crouches on the ground and glows as she says "Brace yourself!", whereupon she begins to rapidly recover any damage that she has taken. She can recover up to one quarter of her current damage percentage, but the healing will stop if she is hit. Victory Animations #Christie leans forward with her hand on her knee saying "Good night.". #Christie does her Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Too bad! So sad!". #*Christie does her Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "Thanks for the warmup, Eddy!". (Eddy/I.M. Eddie victories only) #Christie dances, spins and ends in a pose, all the while saying "Hey! Did you hurt yourself?". Trivia *Usually, Eddy has to be unlocked in the games where Christie was playable from the start. The reverse happens in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, therefore Eddy is the starter and Christie must be unlocked. In Tourney 2, neither Eddy nor Christie have to be unlocked. *Christie Monteiro speaks English in all of her appearances in the Tekken series, up until Tekken Tag Tournament 2, where she speaks Portuguese. In Street Fighter X Tekken, she gained the power to speak Japanese, and in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel of the aformentioned game, she gained the power to speak French, Arabic, Mandarin Chinese and German, but in the latter two, she regains her power to speak Portuguese, but only if she has the correct matchups (fighting against Captain America is one example). *Christie shares her English voice actress with Zafina. *Christie's grandfather becomes a playable character alongside her, despite his death. In both games, it is revealed in Susano'o's opening that he revived her grandfather. *Shuma-Gorath, a demon squid, may have caused Ho Chi Myong's severe illness, therefore he is Christie's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney (so she can get her revenge on Shuma-Gorath). Guilty Gear's Bedman is Christie Monteiro's second rival. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters